1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a self-propelled training missile and, more particularly, to a lightweight, rocket-powered, training missile which minimizes danger to personnel and damage to property on impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many types of self-propelled training missiles have been used. Many of the self-propelled training missiles have had bodies fabricated from lightweight, crushable material within which the number, weight, and hardness of disposed elements have been minimized. The purpose of such minimization is to reduce danger to personnel and property at and in the vicinity of the missile impact site due to impact hazards, e.g., scattering fragments of missile after impact. It is especially important that such danger be reduced when the self-propelled training missile is employed as an aerial target and is launched, realistically, so as to travel on a converging course with a manned weapons platform.
Propulsion units, generally comprising a solid propellant inside a rocket motor case, generally constitute the hardest and heaviest uneliminatable components of lightweight, self-propelled, training missiles. Shortcomings in the prior art associated with relatively hard and heavy propulsion units in lightweight training missiles include insufficient absorption of propulsion unit kinetic energy upon missile impact by the missile being crushed and virtually no "spreading" of the point of impact of the propulsion unit by the missile being crushed. These shortcomings contribute to high and forceful fragmentation of propulsion units upon missile impact (especially when the impact site is a hard object) which endangers personnel and property in the vicinity of the missile impact site. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means for more completely absorbing the kinetic energy upon missile impact of and "spreading" the point of impact of propulsion units disposed within lightweight, self-propelled, training missiles.